Rustyrose
'Introduction' Rustyrose was a member of the now-disbanded Dark Guild, Grimoire Heart, and was one of the Seven Kin of Purgatory. 'Personality' 'History (Fairy Tail manga )' 'Five Worlds War: Fairy Tail Campaign' 'Relationships' Coalition Bazz-B Rustyrose holds a bit of disdain towards Bazz-B, because of the Quincy's laid back nature, and Bazz-B dislikes Rustyrose (who he refers to as "Rusty"), because of his bossy attitude. Bazz-B considers himself above Rustyrose, due to the Coalition terms of leadership, and announces him as obsolete. Although he was furious at Bazz-B statement, Rustyrose has shown to be intimated by his level of power, as he ceased to argue with him once Bazz-B exerted a bit of his Spiritual Pressure and threatened to kill him with his Burner Finger 1. 'Powers and Abilities' Rustysose has proven himself before the war being able to take on Elfman Strauss and Evergreen from the Fairy Tail and beat them. He was also able to Freed Justine and Bickslow before being defeated by the latter. So far in the war he was able to defeat Franky from the Straw Hat Pirates. Who is consider one of their best fighters after the Monster Trio and was only defeated after Samui stepped in was he able to defeat him. 'Magic' Arc of Embodiment (具現のアーク Gugen no Āku): A form of Lost Magic which allows Rustyrose to materialize anything from his imagination to be used at his whim. * Jet Black Sword (漆黒の剣 Shikkoku no Tsurugi): Rustyrose can transform his right arm into this claw-like sword which is capable of extending itself over long distances. It is claimed to be capable to cut through anything. * Blue Demon Fist: '''Throw a punch with a giant blue left arm. * '''Red Demon Claw: '''Turn his right arm into a red arm with sharp claws. * '''Pale White Spear: '''Turn his right arm into white object with a sharp end. * '''Sacred Guardian Beast: Belcusas the Thunderclap (守護聖獣迅雷のベルクーセス Shugoseijū Jinrai no Berukūsesu): An enormous, heavily-armored, and physically powerful creature that Rustyrose imagines into existence to fight on his behalf. * Satryel: * Golden Shield (黄金の盾 Ōgon no Tate): Rustyrose transforms his left hand into a large golden shield which is supposedly to be capable of repelling any attack. * Pegasus Wings (天馬の翼 Tenma no Tsubasa): Rustyrose can create wings on his feet to grant him the ability of flight and speed. * Fire and Ice Symphony: * Black Storm: * Sacred Guardian Beast: Belthezore the Earthquake: * Dark Deluge: * Black Tornado: * Iron Coat: '''He covers his body in steel. * '''Ghosts of Brittia (ブリティアの亡霊たち Buritia no Bōreitachi): Rustyrose envelops his enemies in a wave of ghost-like entities, which wrap around them and immobilize them. * Tower of Dingir (ディンギルの塔 Dingiru no Tō) : Rustyrose conjures a massive tower that rises out of the ground, immobilizing and dragging his opponents with it in the process. After a short duration, the entire tower explodes, creating a devastating shockwave that can be felt and heard from miles away. 'Trivia' Category:Wizard Category:Grimore Heart Category:Seven Kin of Purgatory Category:Coalition Category:Coalition Captain Category:Fairy Tail (Series) Category:Male Category:Magnolia Coalition Unit Category:A-Class Fighters Category:Dark Wizard Category:Summoners Category:Caster Magic User Category:Wizard World